


Meet the Son

by Monkeygirl77



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Adam's gonna give him grays, And Adam's god-parents, Gabriel (Mentioned) - Freeform, He has pagan kids, Lucifer has standards, and does not believe in underage drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lux gets a special visitor, one that Mazikeen actually does not mind after she realizes who it is. </p>
<p>Or in other words. </p>
<p>Lucifer has a son who comes to visit, he meets Chloe, asks about possible stepmomage, and stays the night. Turns out that Lucifer's not as bad a guy as Chloe made him to be either, to his son anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Son

**Author's Note:**

> Have written for Good Omens before but not Lucifer, so please go easy on me!

It was a voice that held much power, but extremely disarming in the same moment. One that she should have recognized but had unfortunately not done. 

"Is the big boss here?"

She turned, glaring at the boy that had stepped up to her counter. His large blue eyes looking up at her from under his fringe of crazy blonde curls. He was almost as if a sculpture of one of those human artists had made had actually come to life. He was beautiful to look at, his cheek bones well chiseled out, pronounced, his eyes glowing in a way she should recognize from one other person, he looked like a human version of a young Adonis. He had a face that did not belong in this century, and most probably the next. 

He was a walking talking master piece of artistic beauty. 

Well if one did not count the battered and muddy sneakers, the torn frayed jeans, and tshirt of course. 

It was strange that one so young would come into the club this early and so unafraid of her as to come up and begin speaking. 

"Sorry to break it to you, but he's not here"

She turned to return to her glasses, dismissing the boy all together. 

"I'll wait up stairs then"

Foot steps made their way across the floor. Sneakers hit the fine marble steps as the boy intended to make his way up the stairs. His hands deep in his jacket pockets, hunched over like any other teenager she had met in her long somewhat exotic life time. Making her way from behind the bar she quickly made to stop the boy from making it any further up to the penthouse above the club. 

Adam froze in his movement as a hand clamped painfully around his arm. 

"Your not going up there"

Mazikeen wasn't sure what she had expected, but it certainly wasn't for the kid to spin on her, his hand coming up to grab her wrist in a grip that made her flinch back. His eyes were blazing as he glared back at her. 

"Do not touch me Demon, I do not know how my Father would approve should you do so, I know you and how you work and while Dad may find it amusing it has no such affect on me"

He shoved her arm off and continued his way up the stairs, and that was when it finally hit her as to whom it was who had just entered Lux. 

Father and Son in the same building, this should be interesting to see. 

* * *

 

It was a couple hours later when he had finally come back, and much to the distaste to Mazikeen he brought that pesky little detective with him too. The club was in full run now, packed like usual as everyone seemed to love coming to the new club on the block, Lux was a popular attraction now. Lucifer came swagging in as per usual, reaching for the cup he knew would be where his hand was going to and taking a sip from it as if it was a usual thing for him to do. Chloe stood by his side, somewhat behind his shoulder, looking around at the patrons and guests as if she were used to this sort of thing. 

And with the common occurrence of Lucifer bringing her back to the bar afterwards it was not as surprising as it was thought to have been. 

"Maze, it has been a very good night"

He wasn't looking at her as he spoke, his gaze travelling the packs of people enjoying themselves in a club owned by Satan himself. She nodded, choosing to ignore the ever silent human behind her friend and boss. 

"Always is"

He nodded, happy as per usual since they had left Hall on a seemingly unending vacation. 

"You have a visiter"

Now she had is attention, the same bright blue eyes staring at her as Lucifer spun around. His curiosity was peaked. Even Chloe was looking from over his shoulder, obviously listening in and not trying to hide it either. 

"Oh? And whom might that be? Another one of my brothers? Another trying to get me to go back to hell?"

In all actuality she wasn't sure as to why his kid was here, but she wouldn't put it passed them upstairs to use Adam in such a way though. If there was one person it was him. 

"No, he's not an angel, not in that way"

"Oh?"

She wasn't sure how to put it out in the open without actually revealing who he was in front of the mortal. 

"Said he'd wait for you, upstairs. He can be very convincing"

He nodded and she assumed that he knew what she was talking about. Her dislike was once again brought to the forefront when he turned back to speak to the human behind him. Explaining that he was needed else where and how she was welcome to follow if she so wanted. Mazikeen briefly wondered how he would react to meeting his daddy's new girlfriend. 

Lucifer locked his arm in Chloe's, thanked the bartender, and turned to head up stairs. 

* * *

Adam Young, all time Antichrist and part time horror for teachers in middle schools, sat comfortably on the large leather couch with his legs stretched out onto the table in front of it. He had taken to flipping through the many channels on the television that was hung on the opposing wall. A single cup, ice already melted and the condensation on the sides already soaking the coaster was still minutely filled with the golden brown drink that his father had been drinking before he left. 

It was calling his name. 

Literally. 

Ok..Not literally but that would be cool!

Over a hundred channels and nothing was on. He was half temped to look around and snoop as he was a young teenager and that was what young teenagers did. Did he have a room here? That would be cool too! 

He looked at the show he'd landed on, then down at the cup, up at the show, and back to the cup, show, cup, show, cup. 

He wanted to, but he shouldn't. 

Aziraphrale would kill him if he ever found out, and Crowley too but that man was a bit sketchy so he wouldn't bet on it. 

Looking around the room once to make sure there was no one hiding in shadows, he leaned forward to pick up the cup, just as he pressed it to his lips and was about to take a sip the door on the other side of the room opened. 

"Adam put it down, honestly, not until you are of age, how many times do I have to tell you"

Chloe stopped the doorway, but Lucifer kept moving. He shimmied out of his jacket and tossed it over the back of a chair as he passed it, reaching over the boys head to take the cup back. Downing the rest of it in one go as he moved across the room. Adam let his hand fall back into his lap after a long moment and groaned. 

"And get your feet off the table, honestly, where were you born? A barn?"

"No but my cousin was"

Lucifer barked a laugh as he kicked off his shoes, leaving them by the sink where he had placed the now empty cup, walking back across the room to meet the kid at the couch. 

"Have you always been so cheeky? Or has absence made my heart grow fonder?"

"It wouldn't be the only thing"

Another bark of laughter and a hand was reaching out to ruffle the uncontrollable curls. Chloe looked between the two silently for a moment. Lucifer noticed her a second later as he looked up from the young man relaxing on his couch. 

"Chloe, my dear, I do not believe you have met my son"

Her eyes widened as she turned to look at him and then back a the kid. 

"Your son?"

He nodded, "Adam, meet Chloe"

The boy turned to look at her and he smiled. All of a sudden she felt absolutely blissful. 

"So is she gonna be my new step mom?"

"ADAM!"

A hand shot out and smacked him upside the head. 

* * *

She sat at the counter, watching as the two worked fluidly together as they cooked their meal. Lucifer was cooking some chicken in a pan on the stove, his son--something she was still trying to get used to--- was making homemade tortilla shells on the counter next to her. It was so domestic, so unLucifer, she simply couldn't stop watching them as they worked. 

"So," The aforementioned man spun around only slightly with the spoon held out in the air. Some of the chicken taco mix cupped on the end it it, a hand underneath it and over all he looked as a parent did when they were offering their child a taste, he held it up to the boy to which he gladly took the bite and made an approving sound. Lucifer smiled faintly before turning back to his pan. 

"Are you staying for the night?"

She wasn't sure why he was  _asking_ him this type of question as it was the adult who was meant to be in charge and children should not be able to wander around on their own, but she did not voice her thoughts as it was not her place. She was very open with her opinions, but she also knew when to make them known and when not to. 

"If that's ok?"

"You know you are always welcome, Mazikeen has been asking about you, she does know you are not to be drinking either so don't try it"

"I never said anything!"

Lucifer turned to look at him from over his shoulder, giving him a look Chloe could remember giving Trixie a time or two. 

"You did not need to"

The boy had the sense to look chastised as he shrunk into his shoulders and spun back around. However, Chloe could see the smile gracing his features and she knew that Lucifer knew he was smiling too. There was a moment of peaceful silence, the two seeming to enjoy the others presence, before the spatula was dropped heavily on the counter next to the stove and Lucifer spun around. 

Chloe watched silently as the boys eyes shut in either exhaustion or acknowledgement. Lucifer's eyes were narrowed and she could swear she saw a faint glow of red emanating from them. 

"You never ask to stay unless there's something wrong! What has happened?"

He shot forward at the lack of response from his child, reaching a hand out and around to cup his forehead. Even he could feel the heat radiating from the pristine skin. 

"You have over done it again haven't you! Your absolutely spent! Honestly Adam, what have they told you about this? What have I told you about this?"

He pulled the plate of tortillas away from the child and turned him in the direction of what Chloe assumed to be his bedroom. 

"Go, I will finish supper, you take a shower and change, I am not allowing you to leave in this condition"

Adam knew better then to argue with his father when he started getting like this and simply stuck to nodding his head as he too set his own utensil down and headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs, doing as he was told. 

* * *

They ate in happy silence, speaking few times about how weeks were going and school was coming along. Chloe felt kind of out of place during their conversations and she was coming to the conclusion that she had so many questions she wanted answers to. But she waited until she felt the time was right. 

Adam had returned before they had sat down for their meal, after Lucifer had finally placed the final plate on the table, wearing a pair of loose fitting basket ball shorts and a large shirt that was most likely his fathers. Lucifer motioned at the table with his head and Adam sat down quietly. 

They ate and had a good time together. Chloe could tell that he genuinely cared for the boy, looking at him in a way only a proud parent could do. 

After they had finished, cleaned the dishes up, they had retreated back to the couch. Chloe looked between the two as they watched their movie, Adam falling sleep ever so slowly until he finally succumbed to the body's want and drifted off slowly against his dad's lap. Lucifer absentmindedly lifted his hand and settled it on his sons soft curls allowing him to use his lap as his pillow until he, or Maze, moved him back to his bedroom. 

"Soo....You have a kid?"

Lucifer looked over at Chloe, nodding his head as if they had already had this conversation, "Yes, a son, as I had already mentioned, his name is Adam"

"And if your supposedly an angel, what would that make him?"

Lucifer quirked an eyebrow at her question, "Well technically he would be a nephil, being  _my_ son however would also make him the antichrist."

"What?"

And as if this was an everyday thing, "Oh yes, he was meant to help his dear ole dad end the world a few years back however in a fit of childish disobedience and a tantrum like you've never imagined prevented it from happening."

She had not known that the world had been meant to end, if she even believed him as to who he was and the kid. It was obvious that the two were related, but how she did not completely understand. Concluding she would keep a better eye on the two now, she missed Lucifer's sly smile. 

Just wait until she met his godparents and his dear brother Gabriel's pagan kids. 

And she _thought_ she had seen it all!

 

 

 


End file.
